La rosa durmiente
by jessyriddle
Summary: Rose es victima de una terrible venganza, que la hará quedarse dormida hasta que su príncipe le de un beso.. ¿o no? "Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"


Disclaimer: todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

la historia está basada en el cuento "la bella durmiente" de los Hermanos Grimm

"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"

* * *

Se acercan las vacaciones de primavera, y Rose tiene preparada una gran fiesta. No va a ser una fiesta cualquiera , va a ser LA fiesta. Algo así como el evento del siglo, o sin querer exagerar, de su estadía en Hogwarts.

Hace semanas ha empezado con los preparativos, arrastrando a su novio de tienda en tienda. Hoy, a menos de una semana del evento, están en la biblioteca preparando las invitaciones.

— ¿Por qué tienes que invitar a tantas personas?— pregunta Scorpius cansado, soltando la pluma.

— Ya te lo dije Scor, va a ser la mejor fiesta que Hogwarts haya visto, y todos deben disfrutarla.— responde Rose con paciencia.

— y ¿Por qué estoy aquí yo?—vuelve a preguntar el rubio.

—Porque me amas y vas a ayudarme— afirma la chica lanzándole una mirada angelical.

No puede discutir con eso, así que se limita a volver a su tarea.

_Estás invitado/a a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rose Weasley, que se celebrará el próximo fin de semana en la Sala de Menesteres a las 8._

_Te esperamos, no faltes_

Soltando un suspiro, lo lee por última vez, antes de sellar el sobre y ponerlo en la pila de invitaciones.

oOoOo

Rose se ha encargado de entregar todos los sobres a los alumnos con ayuda de sus primos. Cuando llega a los jardines para relajarse de tan ardua labor, se encuentra a su prima Lily enfrascada en un libro.

—Lily, ¿has entregado las invitaciones?— quiere asegurarse Rose.

—Claro, las he dejado encima de las camas.— responde la más pequeña sin levantar la vista de la historia.

—¡Pero tenias que entregarlas personalmente!— exclama la Ravenclaw.

Lily despega su vista del cuento y mira ceñuda a su prima.—No iba a esperar a que llegaran todos, así que dejé los sobres encima de las almohadas. Es imposible que no los vean. — hace una pausa y la mira fijamente —Ahora, si me disculpas quisiera volver a leer.

Rose frunce el ceño por tan cortante respuesta, pero decide no pelear con Lily, no quiere arruinarse la fiesta de cumpleaños, y cambia de tema. —¿Qué lees?

—Es un libro de los Hermanos Grimm— responde Lily, sus ojos brillando de emoción. —Son cuentos sobre princesas hermosas y príncipes encantadores— dice con voz soñadora.

Rose arruga la nariz, no cree en cuentos de hadas, Hermione siempre lo dice, pero decide dejar a Lily en su burbuja de fantasía.

oOoOo

Toda la escuela está cuchicheando sobre la inminente fiesta, y Aline Verks no tiene idea de que están hablando, y eso le molesta.

— Faltan dos días para la fiesta de Weasley— dice una chica sentada frente a la chimenea.

Aline se encoje de hombros, hay demasiados Weasley en la escuela como para saber de quien está hablando, así que se dirige a su habitación.

—La fiesta de Rose va a ser increíble, necesitamos ir de compras— dice su compañera de cuarto y ella siente como si un balde de agua fría le acaba de caer en la cabeza.

No es posible que Rose haga una fiesta y no la invite a ella. Es impensable, absurdo, una locura. Pero parece ser la realidad. Ni siquiera se ha dignado en decirle, y eso que se han visto hace un par de horas. Pero desde que sale con el rubio presumido, no ha sido la misma, y quizás por culpa de ése chico se ha olvidado de su amistad. No es algo tan alocado, al fin y al cabo se han estado viendo menos desde que salen juntos.

Pero nadie se mete con Aline Verks, mucho menos su (ahora ex) mejor amiga.

oOoOo

Aline logra conseguir todos los ingredientes necesarios para su venganza justo a tiempo. Para su desgracia, ella no es un as en pociones, y tuvo que acercarse a una chica de séptimo que se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Bueno, no exactamente, había tenido que prometerle una cita con su hermano mayor, pero eso lo vería después. Todo a su tiempo.

Ahora, en la oscuridad de las mazmorras, observa el frasco que le acaba de entregar la chica de último año y ríe. Una risa al más puro estilo súper villano.

Cuando logra calmarse, se dirige al Gran Comedor, donde tendrá que acercarse a la mesa de los Ravenclaw y verter la poción en el jugo de calabaza de Rose Weasley.

Con paso sigiloso se acerca a saludar a su ex mejor amiga y, sin que ella se percate, vierte el filtro de muertos en vida en la bebida.

Cuando Rose se levanta para ir a clase, toma un trago y cae desplomada al piso. Los profesores se acercan velozmente a ella, y la llevan a la enfermería con rapidez.

Aline sonríe tras su vaso de jugo, pero Lily lo nota y se acerca para averiguar lo sucedido.

—¿Qué hiciste Aline?

oOoOo

Lily corre en busca de Scorpius. No puede perder más tiempo, Rose podría dormir cien años si su príncipe no la despierta con un beso. Ha leído miles de veces el cuento de la bella durmiente como para no conocer con todo detalle como se necesita actuar.

Además se siente culpable. Aline ha actuado tan mezquina por su culpa, no ha visto la invitación en la almohada y pensó no haber sido invitada. Quizás Rose tenia razón y era necesario entregar los sobres a las personas. Pero no tiene tiempo para lamentarse.

Al girar por la esquina, se topa con la persona que necesita.

—¡Scorpius!— grita.

El rubio se detiene en seco y la mira.

—Necesitamos despertar a Rose. Tengo la solución— dice entre jadeos, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas intentando recuperar el aliento.

—Los profesores encontrarán algo— murmura tratando de convencerse.

—No Scorpius, aquí en este libro viene todo. — dice ella abriéndolo y enseñándole la pagina donde la princesa cae dormida y como la despierta el príncipe con un beso.— Eso es lo que tienes que hacer.

El rubio asiente seriamente — Lo haré— promete antes de dirigirse a la enfermería, con la pelirroja pisándole los talones.

oOoOo

Scorpius mira a su novia tendida en la cama de enfermería y da un paso inseguro hacia ella. Voltea a ver a Lily que le regresa un pequeño asentimiento, dándole valor para continuar.

Se acerca a Rose y toma una gran bocanada de aire. Debe hacerlo por ella. Jamás le perdonaría haber dudado en un momento de necesidad.

Le toma las manos dándole un suave apretón y se inclina. Sus labios están cada vez más cerca, su corazón empieza a latir más fuerte que nunca, tanto que cree poder despertarla con eso.

Cuando sus labios se tocan, Scorpius le da un beso dulce y lleno de amor, trasmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos, con la esperanza de que así ella pueda abrir los ojos.

—¡Señor Malfoy! ¿Qué cree que está haciendo?— chilla la enfermera haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Yo… em… verá, Lily…— balbucea nervioso el rubio.

—Scorpius tiene que besar a Rose para que ella despierte. Lo dice en mi libro— interviene Lily mostrándole su inseparable libro de cuentos.

—Señorita Potter, esos son cuentos de hadas. Rose necesita un antídoto, ¡no un beso!— replica la mujer.

Scorpius se sonroja y fulmina con la mirada a Lily. Ella se encoje de hombros y sigue leyendo.


End file.
